


第一个故事：奇迹骑士

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dark Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 4v4（🦁️🐺盾冬🐍🐻队詹），第一个故事是芽詹／队詹主场但詹花居然还没出场，肉渣则是洞察盾冬的……走一步算一步吧
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 22





	第一个故事：奇迹骑士

日落时分，刚刚填满最后一铲土的男孩终于放下铁锹。

面前一个小小的土堆已然成形，新翻的土堆积在表层，还带着湿润的泥味。坟茔不深，但男孩已经拼尽全力，精疲力竭，生怕刚被他下葬的老人被过路的野狗或树猫拖出蚕食。他无法运走尸身，庆幸这片河边树林还算风景优美。

他唯一的亲人，同时他的救命恩人已经永远离开，衰老和疾病带走了慈祥睿智的老学士，男孩苦涩地想，他甚至没有机会报答他的恩情。他撑着树干平复喘息，忍住眼泪，整整一下午的挖土劳作都没有让他哮喘发作，这必是诸神护佑，让他能送老人走完最后一程。最后，他用血痕累累的双手把两根粗壮树枝交叉的简陋十字架插在坟墓前头，心中祈祷老人安息。

厄斯金老人从白港的死人堆里将他捡出来，为他治疗痼疾，收他为学徒，将所学倾囊相授，但直至临死，老人都没能“治愈”他，他现年十五（或十六或十四，天才知道），却仍和幼时差别不大，瘦弱不堪还满身病痛，哮喘，猩红热，色盲，个头只有五尺不到，胳膊细的像麻花……

为这，在数年的颠沛生涯中他受尽欺凌白眼，甚至连累老人被欺侮。但无论时况多艰，老人仍教导他正直为善，“保护弱小和无辜之人，正如每位骑士该做的那样”。

厄斯金学士衷心希望他成为一名骑士，如同他早年失踪的儿子，但罗杰——老人为男孩起的名字——心里清楚这不过是痴心妄想，这年头不是谁都能成为骑士，他从体格上就过不了关。

“伟大的骑士不在于强健的体魄，而在于骑士精神，要成为伟大的人，只需看好自己的心。”老人的话又在耳际响起，但如今却只能唤起罗杰更多的泪水。他们原本要去风息堡下属的夜莺城看比武大会，那儿会有场热闹的婚礼，学士会帮大批受伤骑士和过路旅客疗伤治病，现在终点将近，他却已孤单一人。

树林开始起冷风，罗杰就着暗沉的暮色整理老学士的遗产，最多的是包裹里的瓶瓶罐罐，老人喜爱收集药材炼制药水，他将它们一字排开，有十七瓶之多，制炼的工具，如蒸瓶、漏斗也都在一块，另一个包裹里装着一件全身锁甲、一顶带着面甲的铁头盔，一对护手和半幅护胫，这都属于老人失踪的骑士儿子，他一直贴身携带，此外，还有一把防身匕首，一块火石，几枚银鹿和一把铜板。

他将锁甲头盔装在包里，在背上背好，他瘦小的身材铁定撑不起它们，但罗杰觉得老人不会希望它们被丢弃在风暴地的无名树林，药罐也要整理好，这是老学士最宝贵的、智慧的财富，也许他有机会传承下去。最后他想站起身时，却发现包裹底部的一个信封，上面写着：“给罗杰”。

遗书，男孩瞬间想到，老人在最后的时间里知道自己命不久矣，所以才……想到这里，他几乎不忍心看那张亚麻纸笺，最后他还是忍下眼泪，读了起来。老人果然给他留下了临别之语，他第一次提到自己的儿子是在君临守备战的时候失踪的，他希望罗杰将来能有机会找到他，他想起老人从没要求他做过什么，最后的心愿他能替老学士完成么？……还没读两行，一阵杂乱无章的马蹄声传入罗杰耳际，常年的流浪生活让他机警非常，有可能是强盗骑士，成伙作案，罗杰想着，赶紧收拾东西躲到旁边一棵大榆树下，希望繁茂的枝叶可以遮住他瘦弱的身影。

“是谁家老爷在大树后瑟瑟发抖？”“交出买路财可保你不死！”“我看可能是谁家女孩哩……”

几人的马蹄和声音越来越近，伴随着嚣张的叫喊和大笑的，是一只箭矢破空而来的声音，牢牢扎在他藏身的树干，显然，他动作太过仓促，他们已经发现了他。

树林里越来越暗，对面的强盗点起了火把，罗杰知道无论逃跑还是硬打都不可能，躲藏于他无益，于是举着双手走了出来，倔强的眼神盯着对面的强盗，他们有七个人，都骑着马。

“我不是女孩。”

“我们没瞎。”一个头发半秃、满口黄牙的魁梧强盗立刻回答，一边打量着他，姿态高贵如领主。

他们不是强盗骑士，罗杰想到，他们穿着粗布麻衣，没有铠甲和盾牌，武器多种多样，马匹也是，应该是各处抢来的。像这样的山贼最喜欢各处流窜，打劫过路的旅人或洗劫附近的农庄，穷凶极恶，他们中间一两个的披风和靴子也许是从死人身上扒来。

一个头领模样的人盯着他，嗓子粗哑、开门见山地问道，“包裹里是什么？”

罗杰谨慎回答：“我只有三枚银鹿和一把铜板，都可以给你们，其他的是一些蔽体家当，请放我离开，我绝不会到这里的领主卡伦大人那里检举，你们应该知道大人正在自家夜莺城举办婚礼。”

几人呵呵笑起来，有的尖利有的粗哑，有的露出血盆大口，“这金发小兄弟把咱们当强盗哩！”一人跳下马，抽出剑靠近他，身上的恶臭让罗杰几乎呕吐。

“咱们是海德拉兄弟会的人，听明白没，小子？莫说本地领主，就是国王也拿咱们没办法！”

罗杰皱眉，海德拉兄弟会，恶名远扬的贼寇组织，头领是“杀不死的”施密特，但据他所知他们只在君临和河间地活动，怎会这么远来到风暴地？也许是海德拉势力如潮水猛涨，也许他们是冒名顶替……

“——来，把包裹统统扔过来，不然就让你尝尝脸上的血的滋味。”那人晃晃剑尖，一张嘴，口臭更加恶心。

“里面没有东西，我说了可以给你们所有的钱。”

“少废话！”强盗已无耐心，剑尖逼近，寒光照在他脸上。

也许我今天就会命丧于此，年轻的罗杰悲壮地想，但我决不能让他们拿走属于厄斯金学士的遗物，尤其是盔甲，老人的遗愿……

他佯作解包裹，一手却摸向后腰别着的匕首，这把匕首是他和老人防身用的，他时常用油石打磨，十分锋利，如果他足够快，就可以划伤强盗拿剑的手，然后呢？他会转头就跑，但他能跑的比马快，比箭快吗？河！他可以跳进河里，他们也许不愿意舍弃马来游泳追他……他放慢动作，思维却飞速地转起来，直到山贼不耐烦地催促，他已经握紧匕首的刀鞘，松了松刀口，随时可以抽出。

“你这小贼怎么——”强盗话未落音，突然直直倒了下去，落地前的一刻眼珠突然爆凸，庞大的身躯击在地面发出闷响。

罗杰震惊地瞪大双眼，借着火光，他看到一支银色利箭竟穿过了他的头骨，有细细的血流从伤口边缘汩汩流下，温热的血流到罗杰破旧的靴子边缘，他甚至忘记抬脚。

余下的六名强盗纷纷抽出武器，一时间寒光四射，火把摇动，马匹不安地踢动，他们大喝：“谁？快出来？”

有人试图上来砍他，但迫于威胁又不敢行动，只得狠狠瞪着他。

罗杰已暗暗把匕首握在手中，他也想知道谁能拥有这样的箭术和利箭——这种钢箭可绝不是普通铁匠能打出来的，很快，他们都看到了那个影子——准确说是三个骑马的影子，一骑在前，两骑在后，就在不远处的暗影里，像凝固的死神暗影。

山贼握紧武器，却无人再敢出声，来者策马靠近，又是毫无声音，画面一时静默到诡异。罗杰低头，果然，三人的马蹄铁外面都裹上了绒布，以掩盖声音。

在离他们还有十米左右时，骑在前面那人示意后面两位停下，自己上前，罗杰紧张地看向他，这是一位全身漆黑如墨的骑士，黑盔黑甲黑靴，面甲也牢牢扣着，他身材挺拔，腰肢纤细，全身没有任何饰物和标记说明他的身份——没有外套或武器上的家徽，他甚至没有带盾牌，一般盾牌上都会画着骑士家族的标志——即便如此，罗杰仍相信他是个骑士。

黑骑士在强盗面前轻轻拨转马头，面向他们，他的战马亦是纯黑的，四肢修长干净，矫健有力， 一看即非凡种，那个嗓音沙哑的领头者发话了：“敢问阁下尊姓大名？”

黑骑士没有回答，也没有动作，直到对方又沉不住气，哑声道：“咱们是海德拉兄弟会的——”

没人看清黑骑士是如何出手的，攥着匕首的罗杰也没有看清，黑马如风，迅疾如电，似乎只一道银光闪过，领头强盗已然从马上重重跌落，这一次，黑骑士用的是他手中的剑，鲜血正从上面一滴滴滚下。

剩下五位强盗明白此仗非打不可了，立刻丢下火把，怒喝着同时向黑骑士发动进攻——强盗自然没有荣誉可言，但尽管同时和五个使不同兵器的恶徒缠斗，黑骑士也未显出自乱阵脚之态，他似乎非常擅长近战，他的良驹也是重中之重，几乎和他融为一体，长剑光芒尤似新雪。

火把滚落丛林，火光很快熄灭，黑暗中只有痛呼和闷响，罗杰确信没有一个来自黑骑士。他的两位同伴也一动不动。

突然，一人影扑向罗杰，试图劫他为人质。

“放开我！”男孩精神高度紧绷，拼命挣扎，反手一挥，刀刃竟割破了这个强盗的脖子，血溅在他脸上，让他浑身颤抖。

……他杀了一个人？

他用匕首杀了一个人，一个强盗，比他强壮许多倍的大汉……他还在消化这个事实，那位黑骑士才刚刚骑马赶到，应当也是来收拾这位落单逃跑的懦夫，看到倒在瘦小男孩旁边的尸体，他似乎也倍感惊讶，多看了他两眼。

罗杰强作镇定地回望着他。

“白港的罗杰有幸知道骑士大人（lord）的名字吗？”他问。

黑骑士的两位同伴在战局结束后靠近，此时一人替他回道：“称呼并非大人，白港的罗杰也没有这份荣幸。”他声音里似乎有些嘲讽。

‘应当是爵士（Ser）才对，这是所有骑士尊贵的称呼。’罗杰后悔地想，但没让它表现在脸上。

黑骑士策马来到答话的人身边，拆下他挂在马头旁的佩剑，扔到了罗杰脚下。“同伴”一动未动，看来这两位不是同伴，而是黑骑士的下属或侍从。

“剑比匕首好。”黑骑士只说了这么一句，便勒住缰绳，轻轻掉转马头，准备再次上路。

“骑士准备去向何方？”罗杰最后问。

黑骑士看向东方一眼，三人再次出发。初升的月光下，罗杰看到黑骑士随从的披风随风飘飞，上面印着字母和城堡的图样，金色的阵脚拼成了一组词：  
Storm’s end，风息堡，来自整片风暴地的封君。

罗杰将强盗的尸体堆在一处，点燃，夏日的树林潮湿，他不必担心林子起火。

他在一棵更为郁葱的榆树下、借着树缝泄露下来的月光读完了厄斯金学士的遗书，里面提到老人为他配制了一种药水，可以治疗诸多疾病、强健体魄，但尚不完善，罗杰真从包裹中翻出了那个装饰朴素的小瓶，只有他手掌大小，十分不起眼，学士说他可以在二十岁前饮用，之后便没有效果，罗杰思来想去，他愿意倾尽所有为老人去君临找人，但他不知要以什么为生，也许他可以再为一位学士，甚至骑士当侍从，若是后者，他甚至有可能在未来成为一名真正的骑士，不知那位黑骑士需不需要侍从？他赠予了自己一把剑，精钢打造的好剑……

——当然不，就算是个最底层的雇佣骑士也不会找他这样瘦弱无力的人当侍从，更何况他来自风息堡，风息堡公爵乃国王次子，“受神祝福”的史蒂文斯·罗杰斯，传闻其人骁勇善战又风度翩翩，是七国上下最受爱戴的王子，他手下的人自然也个个尊贵，黑骑士极有可能是效忠风息堡的有产骑士，甚至是一方领主。

然而他又苦笑着想，他还有什么可以失去的呢？一个瘦弱的孤儿在七国间游荡，哪怕消失也无人在意，于是干脆地将那药水一饮而尽，紧张地等待着穿肠毒药一样的痛苦，但许久后全身也并无反应，罗杰轻叹了口气，心中五味杂陈，最终他抱紧包裹，在榆树和星月下沉沉睡去。在梦中， 厄斯金老人也反复告诫他，“伟大的骑士不在于强健的体魄，而在于骑士精神，要成为伟大的人，只需看好自己的心”、“保护弱小和无辜之人，正如每位骑士该做的那样”……

“‘剑比匕首好？’”城堡深处，宽大书桌后的男人正就着鲸蜡看东西，闻言讶异地抬起头，“他真这么说？”

他只穿着一袭睡衣，但仍可见肩膀挺括，身材高大，短金发下的脸庞白净年轻，给人尊贵正派而不失温和之感。夜渐深，书房未烧壁炉，男人也不觉得清冷，披风被他随手搭在扶手椅上。红缎镶边的厚重锦缎垂下来，上面纹着的正是王室徽章：红色底上的三只怒吼雄狮。

面前全副盔甲的骑士微微点头，王子几不可闻地笑了笑，道：“知道了，下去吧，找普利总管给你打一把新剑，希望夜莺城的铁匠不是浪得虚名。”

骑士退下，如暗影悄无声息。月上中天，王子看向滴漏，将手中信件拢了拢。时间不早了，他披上披风，擎上蜡烛，往领主卧室走去。

这里是卡伦家族的夜莺城，既然封君兼王子驾临，领主卡伦大人自然忙不迭把城堡里最好的卧室和书房腾给史蒂文斯·罗杰斯及其伴侣、亲随使用，史蒂文斯从风息堡赶来出席卡伦家族和河湾地的海塔尔家族的联姻婚礼，但并不打算亲自参加比武大会。

卧室倒是格外暖和，两个壁炉都烧的火旺，卡伦家族血统高贵，却不十分富裕，和河湾地的贵族们在财富上难以相提并论，但卧室装饰的也大气考究，墙上挂着鹿头、尖牙和武器，地上铺了厚厚的密尔地毯，他来之前特意让总管交代过叫他们把卧室弄暖和一些，皆因他来自北方的爱人十分怕冷。

Winter正在镜子前梳头，看他进来后，动作微微一滞。

史蒂文斯微笑，脱下披风走过去，接过他手上的梳子，银色梳齿在湿漉漉的半长棕发中滑动，“刚刚在沐浴？”他问，语气从容亲切，像任何一个贴心的丈夫。

“嗯。”Winter看着镜子中的王子回答，眼神却躲闪了一下。他素来沉默寡言，只有在史蒂文斯面前还能多说几个字。Winter裹着一件厚厚的墨色睡袍，镜子里面，他刚被热水浸泡过的双颊通红，一双蓝眼睛越发澄澈，好似冰晶。

这么多年过去，Winter还是如此，在外人面前和自己面前的样子截然不同，望着镜子里他微翘的红唇、一脸的懵懂无辜，和刚嫁给自己时没有多少区别，史蒂文斯不知多少次感谢诸神赠予自己何等珍宝，他帮Winter梳好头发，低头吻他额角，Winter有些不好意思地低下头，他今天有心事。

史蒂文斯把房间里的蜡烛统统吹灭，只留镜边一盏，转身托着后颈和膝弯抱起他，慢慢向立柱大床边走去，夜莺城最好的床也不如他们在风息堡的豪华柔软，他希望Winter不要介意，Winter只在他臂弯里乖乖缩着，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，睫毛卷曲。

他力道足够轻柔地把Winter放在深色床铺上，伸手解开他的外袍，这里光线很暗，Winter瞳孔放大，专注地看着男人，眼神中似有期待。

史蒂文斯忍不住上前轻咬他红润的嘴唇，一手将系带的绳结扯开，“……怎么今天这么乖？”

Winter从喉咙里发出一声呜咽，史蒂文斯正伏在他身上含着他的舌头吮吸，同时从睡袍伸进去的手正在他腰臀侧爱抚揉弄，Winter闭上眼睛，感觉浑身的热意上升，他睫毛抖个不停，对接下来的事情他再熟悉不过。

“抱紧我。”史蒂文斯发号施令，捞起他的腰将他抱坐起来，睡袍从他肩头彻底滑落，Winter赤裸的双臂环着男人，紧挂在男人身上，脸颊蹭着他健壮的肩膀。

史蒂文斯两手动情抚摸他环着自己腰身的柔韧大腿，这双腿可以杀掉更强壮的人，如今却只是乖乖挂在他身上，他往前滑，触到两瓣结实挺翘的屁股，就又用力往外掰了掰，右手伸进去一个指节，已经兴奋的湿漉漉的穴肉轻松将其吞了进去。

“告诉我，宝贝……今天过的怎么样？”史蒂文斯一边扩张，一边低头含住他一侧石榴大小的乳粒，用力舔弄起来，一手固定住他的腰。

Winter的身躯被牢牢固定在男人的两根手指上，无处可逃，只能被不断捅入搅弄，胸前的舔吻让他燥热不安，他越动作，反而只让作乱的手指进的更深，他不想要手指，他想要……Winter咬紧下唇，史蒂文斯这时又插进去一根，三根手指又凶又急地搅弄内部，让他里面更湿更软，“回答我。”男人语气冷静地命令。

“今天……呃，还好……”他好不容易才能吐出词句，汗已经从额头往下流了。

“是吗……没有别的了吗？……”

Winter说不出话，连思考都很困难，史蒂文斯按着他的后脑，强大的气息将他笼罩的分毫不漏，另一手的三根手指正在他后面的小口飞快进出，偶尔还会深埋进去用力摇动，他的身体已经完全兴奋了，滚烫，潮湿，紧紧吸着男人的手指不放。

他甚至在无意识地晃动腰部配合男人的动作，祈求更多的刺激，再给他多一点，他就可以……

“撒谎不是好母亲该做的……”史蒂文斯在他耳边低声道，手指慢了下来，乃至完全抽出，他的手指上沾满了湿漉漉的情液。

Winter有点委屈地想哭，他最怕史蒂文斯这么说他，只得承认，“回来的路上，我动手……杀了一伙人。” Winter喘息着说，“他们是……强盗。”

史蒂文斯听闻挑眉，扶着他的腰把他重新放回床铺，掰开他试图并拢的膝盖跪在其间，似乎饶有兴趣地问：“几个人？”

“七个……不，六个……”

史蒂文斯叹了口气，将已经完全勃起的阴茎凑到那个被欺负地一塌糊涂、有些合不拢的小穴边，一寸寸挤进去：“不是教过你，应该叫当地的领主处理这种事吗？国王有国王的律法……”

Winter从腿根到全身都在发抖，史蒂文斯第一次就进的太深了，青筋鼓胀的阴茎全部埋了进去，他虚弱地喘气，史蒂文斯没给他缓和的时间就又撞了进来，这次的力道更重。

“……可诸神，有……诸神的律法……他们该受惩罚。”Winter咬着一束发丝，微弱地申辩。

史蒂文斯略微惊讶，来自北方的爱人有比他更虔诚纯粹的信仰，只好无奈地说：“你说得对。” 他把人翻过去，从后面顶入，同时不断吻着他的后颈和侧脸，Winter微微仰头，腰肢很快又支撑不住地倒下去，脸庞和床单不断磨蹭。

史蒂文斯在后面一下下进入他，阴茎一遍遍深埋在他体内，最后将种子悉数撒了进去。完事之后，他拿睡袍帮Winter擦拭身体，抚摸他汗湿的长发，Winter慵懒地靠在他唯一全心信任的男人怀里，半睡半醒间，他突然想起多年前的事，于是问：“会和以前一样有麻烦吗？”

史蒂文斯笑笑，亲亲他布满红晕的脸颊：“当然不会……何况你是我的伴侣，风息堡两位继承人的母亲，我跟你保证，睡吧。”

城堡和草原的夜都漆黑如墨。

TBC.


End file.
